manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:James Earl Cash
amazing discovery :D cash was a former inmate of darkwoods penitentiary, just like the smileys :D it says so in the manual erstaunliche Entdeckung: D Cash war ein ehemaliger Häftling des Gefängnisses Darkwoods, ebenso wie die Smileys: D <- RTE!:: {"Räume": 0, "type": "LINE_BREAK"} -> heißt es so im Handbuch data-rte-instance="7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" alt="" Daten-rte-instance = "7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" alt = "" width="40" height="57" class="image" type="image" /> width = "40" height = "57" class = "image" type = "image" /> data-rte-instance="7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" href="/wiki/User:Down2Business" title="User:Down2Business">Down2Business • Daten-rte-instance = "7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" href = "/ wiki / User: Down2Business" title = "User: Down2Business"> Down2Business • data-rte-instance="7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" href="/wiki/User_talk:Down2Business" title="User talk:Down2Business">Talk Daten-rte-instance = "7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" href = "/ wiki / User_talk: Down2Business" title = "Benutzer Diskussion: Down2Business"> Diskussion data-rte-instance="7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" alt="" src=" erstaunliche, Entdeckung: D Cash War ein Ehemaliger Häftling des Gefängnisses Darkwoods, ebenso Wie sterben Smileys: D <- RTE:: {" left spaces ": 0," type " : "LINE_BREAK"} -> <- RTE:: {"Räume": 0, "type": "LINE_BREAK"} --><- RTE:: {"Räume": 0, "type": "LINE_BREAK"} -> heisst es so im! Handbuch Daten-rte-instance =" 7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf "alt =""Daten-rte Instanz = "7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" alt = "" width = "40" height = "57"-Klasse = "image" type = "image" /> width = "40" height = "57" class = "image" type = "image" /> Daten-rte-instance =" 7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf "href =" / wiki / User: Down2Business "title =" User: Down2Business "> Down2Business • Daten-rte-instance = "7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" href = "/ wiki / User: Down2Business" title = "User: Down2Business"> Down2Business • Daten-rte-instance =" 7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf "href =" / wiki / User_talk: Down2Business "title =" Benutzer Diskussion: Down2Business "> ; Diskussion Daten-rte-instance = "7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" href = "/ wiki / User_talk: Down2Business" title = "Benutzer Diskussion: Down2Business"> Diskussion Daten-rte-instance =" 7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf "alt =" "src =" data-rte-instance="7032-6259697704f0ddda488ff3" src="http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110815200523/manhunt/images/2/29/Dibujo.JPG" alt="Dibujo.JPG" />" width="41" height="42" class="image" type="image" /> 12:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) {C When he's born? Daten-rte-instance = "7032-6259697704f0ddda488ff3" src = "http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110815200523/manhunt/images/2/29/Dibujo.JPG" alt = "Dibujo.JPG" /> " width = "41" height = "42" class = "image" type = "image" /> 12:27, 27. August 2011 (UTC) <- RTE:: {"Räume": 0, "type": "LINE_BREAK"} -> Wenn er geboren? Daten-rte-instance = "7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" alt = "" src = " Daten-rte-instance = "7032-2116295844f0b41d22dbbf" alt = "" src = "data-rte-instance="7032-6259697704f0ddda488ff3" src="http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110815200523/manhunt/images/2/29/Dibujo.JPG" alt="Dibujo.JPG" />" width = "41" height = "42" class = "image" type = "image" /> 12:27, 27. Daten-rte-instance = "7032-6259697704f0ddda488ff3" src = "http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110815200523/manhunt/images/2/29/Dibujo.JPG" alt = "Dibujo.JPG" /> " width = "41" height = "42" class = "image" type = "image" /> 12:27, 27. August 2011 (UTC) Wenn er geboren? August 2011 (UTC) <- RTE:: {"Räume": 0, "type": "LINE_BREAK"} -> <- RTE:: {"Räume": 0, "type": "LINE_BREAK"} -> WENN ER Geboren ? James Earl Cash war in der Todeszelle weswegen weiß ich Mord aber weiß zufällig einer von euch wen oder wieviele Menschen er getötet hat! James Earl Cash-Krieg in der Todeszelle weswegen weiß ich Mord Aber weiß Zufällig Einer von euch wen Oder wieviele Menschen er getötet hat! James Earl Cash-Krieg in der Todeszelle weswegen weiß ich Mord Aber weiß Zufällig Einer von euch wen Oder wieviele Menschen er getötet hat! James Earl Cash-Krieg in der Todeszelle weswegen weiß ich Mord Aber weiß Zufällig Einer von euch wen Oder wieviele Menschen er getötet hat! in Manhunt tötet er Dutzende von Menschen und das waren alles Kriminelle also Cash trau ich zu das er wegen 20 fachen MOrdes in die Todeszelle kam! in Manhunt tötet er Dutzende von Menschen und Waren Das alles Kriminelle auch Bargeld trau ich zu Das ER WEGEN 20 fachen Mordes in Todeszelle sterben KAM! in Manhunt tötet er Dutzende von Menschen und Waren Das alles Kriminelle auch Bargeld trau ich zu Das ER WEGEN 20 fachen Mordes in Todeszelle sterben KAM! in Manhunt tötet er Dutzende von Menschen und Waren Das alles Kriminelle Auch Bargeld trau ich zu Das ER WEGEN 20 fachen Mordes in Todeszelle sterben KAM! aber das ist uninteressant aber ich denke trotzdem nach Aber Das ist uninteressant Aber ich Denke trotzdem nach ich glaube du hast Recht es ist uninteressant aber mich würde auch interessieren wieviele Menschen Cash vor Manhunt 1 im Jahre 2003 getötet hat! Aber Das ist uninteressant Aber ich Denke trotzdem nach Aber Das ist uninteressant Aber ich Denke trotzdem nach ich Glaube du hast Recht es ist uninteressant Aber mich würde interessieren wieviele Menschen available Bargeld vor Manhunt 1 im Jahre 2003 getötet hat! da Cash schon 1992 gesucht wurde in Las Venturas Polizeirevier Steckbrief GTA San Andreas! Da Cash Schon 1992 gesucht wurde in Las Venturas Polizeirevier Steckbrief GTA San Andreas! Cash war von 2000 bis 2003 im Gefängnis in der Todeszelle aber innerhalb von 8 Jahren kann man schon eine ganze Menge töten 92 bis 2000 das wäre auch ein Grund warum Cash schon nach 3 Jahren in der Todeszelle umgelegt worden ist! Cash-Krieg von 2000 bis 2003 im Gefängnis in der Todeszelle Aber innerhalb von 8 Altersbeschränkung Kann man Schön Eine Ganze Menge Töten 92 bis 2000 Das ware also available Ein Grund Warum Bargeld Schon nach 3 ohne Altersbeschränkung in der Todeszelle umgelegt Worden ist! mir fällt noch einer der noch kürzer in einer Todeszelle saß! mir fällt Noch Einer der Noch Kürzer in Einer Todeszelle Sass! Lincoln Burrows von Prison Break war wie er es in Staffel 2 Folge 19 zu Reynolds nannte ich war wegen ihnen 220 Tage in der Todeszelle davor war Lincoln schon etwa 2einhalb Jahre im Gefängnis Lincoln Burrows von Prison Break Krieg Wie er es in Staffel 2 Folge 19 zu Reynolds nannte ich den Krieg WEGEN ihnen 220 Tage in der Todeszelle Davor Krieg Lincoln Schon etwa 2einhalb Jahre im Gefängnis ich kenne noch einige Leute die zum Tode verurteilt worden sind in Games meine ich! Torque aus The Suffering wurde zum Tode am 9 August verurteilt am Anfang des Spiels brachten Ernesto und ein anderer Wärter ihn in den Todestrakt und warfen ihn in eine der 6 Todeszellen im Carnate Island Gefängnis! durch ein Erdbeben wurden die schwerter bestückten Wesen hervorgerufen und töten die anderen Todeszellen Inhaftierten! Torque selbst kann dem Todestrakt und der Todeszelle und der Insel am Ende entkommen wen man gut gespielt hat ich meine Torque Charackter! Billy Coen in Resident Evil Zero wurde vom Militär zum Tode verurteilt und sollte von dem Militärgefängnis in die Todeszelle zur Hinrichtung gebracht werden doch der 26jährige Ex-Leutnant und Häftling entkam während des Gefangenentransports In English please... I pleasure in English if you want... you german ! Hmmmmmmmmm... I think that he wants to know how many people Cash killed before the events of Manhunt because he was on the run since 1992.